Knives
by Fighter1357
Summary: Knives running up his spine. Ice cold water running through his veins. Black spots dancing in his vision. Knives... up and down... burning... *Ethan-whumpage* First MBAV story ever. From Revamped. Cliffhanger ending.
1. Chapter 1

**So... I've only watched two episodes and the first seven minutes of the movie! So... no flames? Lol. Actually, I don't care. Though, I wish you'd cut me some slack. I love the characters and this is depressing. They might be OOC, but.. since I've only seen two episodes... yeah. :) I hope you don't mind some Ethan-whumpage, because, well, there's a bunch. **

**This is from the ending [pretty much] of Revamped. I'm changing it a bit though, so... hope you don't mind. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Jesse bit him. He actually did it. His eyes widened when he felt razor sharp fangs sink into his forearm, into his skin. He felt pain rip up his arm. He saw Sarah and Erica's panicked face. Benny ran up behind them. Everything went blurry as he fell to the floor. He felt like knives were digging into his skin, coming up from his arm and right into his brain, his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut, though it didn't matter. The black spots that had danced in his eyes had long-since engulfed his vision.

He heard his name, though, it was hard to understand but he made it out. "Ethan!"

And then it really began to hurt. He felt something in him change, he felt the venom changing him. It was like ice cold water, creeping up on you when you least expect it. He screamed; the pain had to go somewhere. He heard talking above him. He shook, trying to get those knives away from him. But they ran up his spine, coming back down the same cut again. Why were they talking? Why didn't Benny help him? Sarah, where was she? Even Erica!

He screamed louder, hoping to get their attention. The knives. They had to get the knives away from him. The ice water seemed to be getting worse. He felt it spreading through his body, as if it were in him. Why? Get it out! Stop the knives! He wanted to yell, but he couldn't. His mind was on only the pain and getting it out.

* * *

Sarah gasped as Ethan's eyes widened. He slipped from Jesse's hand, beginning to tremble and shake. His eyes went white, clouding over. They looked fogged, but soon he squeezed them shut. She heard Erica take in a sharp breath; why did she care? To her, Ethan Morgan was just a piece of meat. Mortal and weak.

"Now you have to choose, the mortal whose name you'll forget in 500 years, or me. Hey, he'll become one of us! Won't you be happy? Now, let him become like you and you come with me, or you save him, sacrificing yourself," Jesse said, looking at her with yellowed eyes, the edges black rimmed. He grinned sadistically, his fangs dripping with Ethan's blood. Sarah swayed.

Wasn't blackmail considered illegal in the U.S?

Or did regular laws not apply to vampires?

Sarah hissed at him. How could she choose between herself... and Ethan? Even though he was a nerd, who she would've considered lame before she got to know him, he was one of her best friends. His life or hers?

Then he began to scream. He screamed bloody murder, like the venom was killing him. It was, in a way. She moved forward a bit, but Jesse snarled at her, showing his fangs and yellowed, rabid eyes.

"Ethan!"

She hadn't heard Benny come up behind her. It must be hurting him, to see his best friend thrashing on the floor, screaming as the venom worked it way through his body, changing him. She yelled, it was inaudible. But it was clear to Jesse. Get away, leave.

"Why?" she growled, leaning forward on her toes, poised and ready. He felt Erica shift beside her and Benny pulled out his spell book, though Sarah knew that his eyes kept creeping back to Ethan, who was still thrashing on the ground at Vampire speed. She could only hope it wasn't too late.

"Because," Jesse said, leaning back and opening his arms, as if it were obvious, "I want you and you belong with me, Sarah. Don't you know that? You _belong _to me."

Sarah and Erica snarled at him. He slowly began to back away, arms held up in defense. "You... or him. Pick," Jesse said, suddenly disappearing as the doors opened for him. Sarah rushed forward toward Ethan, Benny by her side. She was panicking as Ethan screamed. His screams weren't as loud now though. Was that bad? Her hand flew over the bite mark on his arm, the blood flowing from it was constant, even though the venom was working through his veins.

Suddenly, she felt herself bringing his arm up to her mouth. She bit back into the wound, causing Ethan's dark brown eyes to snap open. He tensed up as she sucked the venom out. He began to relax, moaning softly. She heard Benny speaking to him and Erica leaned down next to her, her eyes showing confusion and even worry over mortal under her.

"No, Sarah... don't," Ethan managed to mutter, his eyes fluttering as he looked over at the fledgling-soon-to-be vampire. But she didn't. Sarah had to get all the venom. She began to taste something different. She could taste Ethan's sweet blood under the sickly, bitter-sweet venom. It tasted... good.

"Sarah," Ethan moaned, his eyes widening. "Sarah!" his voice sounded panicked. SHe didn't realize... she'd gotten the venom out. But she couldn't stop, his blood just tasted too good. The scent reached her nose and she breathed it in, merely stopping a moment to do so.

She kept going. Just a little more, she told herself, it won't hurt him. The back of her mind told her to stop; she had to stop hurting him. A little more... then she'd be full. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Ethan's eyes begin to flutter, his muscles relaxing. Suddenly, her eyes widened. What was she doing? SHe ripped herself away from his arm, falling backward into the laminate. She stared as Benny rushed forward, shaking Ethan.

The taller boy reached for Ethan's left hand, feeling for a pulse. Benny he his breath, fearing for the worst and the let it out. There was a pulse... it was faint, far too faint for him to relax. Ethan wasn't waking up. Sarah had practically drained him dry... Benny had to get to his grandmothers before Ethan died from to blood loss.

Sarah moved forward to help as Benny scooped up the boy in his arms, but Benny glared at her. "Don't touch him," he growled, causing both Sarah and Erica to take a step back. Sarah's eyes flickered to Ethan's pale face. He shivered every once in a while, trembling and whimpering. Soon, after a few seconds, he stopped, falling unconscious. Sarah choked and prayed to whoever that he hadn't taken his final breath.

"Don't follow," Benny said quietly, walking out of the hall and into a classroom. There was a flash of light from it, indicating that the Spell Master had transported them out of it and into Benny's grandmother's house. A few seconds later, she burst out in tears.

"I... I," she choked, almost falling to the ground. She felt Erica grab her by the shoulders.

"I really don't care about the dork... but... what happened? Why'd you... do it?" she asked, eyes searching her best friend for an answer. Sarah didn't answer for a while, tears fell freely from her eyes as she looked for one herself. What happened?

She didn't realize it, but those knives were still in Ethan. Still digging into him because of what she did. Yes, she saved him... and then stabbed him in the back.

* * *

**Rather dark, what you say? **

**Well, like I said, OOC? Were they? I felt they were... I should have waited longer. Anyway, thoughts? Please review. Should I continue? And, could someone tell me the ages of the characters? I have NO clue. It would help. **

**Thanks! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you for the reviews! Yeah, the angst on the show is horrible so my next fanfic for this fandom is going to be for the episode Mirror/rorriM. *grins* Any 'angsty' requests for episodes you want me to write for? I'll glady write it... once I find the episode on Youtube.**

**Still looking for Blue Moon and the rest of the movie.**

**Oh, and thanks for the ages. :) Very helpful, I need it for a fic.**

**Oh, and ICU stands for: Intensive Care Unit... I think. Something like that. I hope I got Ethan's blood type right.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. At all. **

* * *

"Grandma!" Benny's voice rang through the old victorian home.

Grandma Weir turned around from the kitchen, looking as Benny ran in from the living room with Ethan in his arms. Ethan was pale, shivering, and a bite mark, a deep one, was on his arm. Benny looked panicked, brown eyes wide with what could be identified as fear. He was grasping his younger friend as if his life depended on it, and the look he was giving her told him that she needed to do something... fast.

"What happened?" she asked, moving forward and looking at Ethan's pale face.

Benny frowned, looking confusedly at the fourteen year old for a moment, and then glanced up at his Grandmother. "Jesse, he bit Ethan."

She sucked up a breath, looking down at Ethan. She pointed toward the living room couch, indicating that Benny should put him down, and then she walked over and inspected the bite mark. It was deep, far too deep for it to be one vampire bite. If Jesse bit him... something was wrong with this picture.

"And, well, Sarah... she began to save him. She sucked the venom out and then...," Benny choked, looking down at his friend with a worried face. Mostly, the older boy would be joking around in a dangerous situation, but it seemed that when Ethan had been bitten, saved, and then almost sucked dry of his blood... Benny was serious and focused. Benny then shook his head, attempting to clear it. "And then, well, she almost killed him. She almost sucked him dry.. she lost control and since his blood is so rare..."

Grandma Weir nodded, inspecting Ethan's bite mark. You could see where Sarah had bitten deeper and a slight difference in where she bit him and Jesse bit him, where the mark overlapped. Blood was even still trickling from the wound. She frowned deeply, thinking of what the bite mark could do to him.

"Well, he has no venom in him... he is still human... but... the blood loss, Benny. We'll have to take him to the hospital before he passes. Call his parents, I'll take him," she deduced, looking at her grandson with seriousness in her eyes.

Benny nodded, closing his eyes and turning on his heels. He moved toward the phone with a stoic expression on his face, a poker face. He remained impassive as he told his parents that Ethan was going to be in the hospital. He remained impassive as he hung up and walked toward the car. He remained impassive as they got to the hospital.

He nearly lost it after thirty minutes of waiting.

* * *

Sarah stood by Ethan and Benny's locker the next day. She didn't expect Ethan... but Benny had to come. It was school and he was a complete and utter nerd, almost as much as Ethan, he would come. Hopefully, anyway, Sarah had to talk to him... apologize.

She almost drank one of her best friends dry.

Ethan.

How could she? He had pretty much accepted her for what she was, a vampire, even when she told him his blood smelled good, or when she almost killed him. Well, not anymore. She could understand it if he would ignore her. But Ethan wasn't like that, was he? Would he really act cold to her because she lost control? Benny, probably. Ethan? She didn't know with him anymore. He was the sweetest, most kindest person she knew. And even though he was the youngest and a mere seer, she probably trusted him as much as Erica.

She snapped back from her thoughts when she saw Benny walking toward his locker, which she was standing in front of. He walked up and stood there for a few moments. Neither of them said anything as they stared each other in the eyes. Sarah's were conveying a desperate plea for forgiveness while Benny's showed steel hard anger.

"Could you move? That's my locker," Benny said suddenly, pointing toward the metal door with his finger, a scowl on his face. What happened to the Benny she knew? The funny one with horrible puns and useless-amusing in their own way-jokes.

"Uh, sorry," and then she moved to stand in front of Ethan's locker. Benny stiffened and scowled, opening his locker while ignoring her completely. She studied him. He was stiff and his movements were mechanical, stiff and rough. He looked at everything with tired and angry eyes.

"Benny, we need to talk-"

"No," he said, slamming the locker and turning toward her, "we don't. In fact, never. You know what you did and you could've stopped."

"Benny, it's hard to resist-"

"Even if it was one of your best friends," he hissed, "even if it was Ethan?"

She choked, unable to say anything else as he turned and walked away. He was right. She should've been able to stop herself. It was Ethan. Is. She could've stopped herself even though she told herself... 'just a little more'. How in the world could she have done that? Just a little more...

She turned and began walking to first class, eyes downcast as she thought about yesterday.

Just a little more...

* * *

Mrs. Morgan sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out. Jane was right next to her, eyes opened as she stared toward the ceiling. Mr. Morgan was talking to a nurse, not Ethan's nurse.

He'd been moved to ICU.

They said Ethan was lucky to be alive. He held on and though the blood loss was a major hit on him, he was still breathing, barely, but he was alive. They didn't know what caused the loss of blood. There was, apparently, a bite mark on his arm. They didn't know what animal could have bitten him, for the bite was almost human, except it had fangs. The said maybe a wolf of some sort and Ethan was luck he hadn't contracted rabies. Though, even that they weren't sure of that either.

One nurse told her, since she wasn't allowed in there yet, that there were IV's everywhere. He had a breathing mask to help regulate his breathing and there were IV's to pump blood into him. They had a small supply of this type of blood, H-deficient. They gave what they had to him, pumping it in in small doses. He was unconscious still, but his breathing was becoming more and more even and soon, the nurse said, they would be able to take his breathing mask off once it became clear he could breath on his own.

"Mom," Jane asked, looking up, "when is the doctor coming back?"

Mrs. Morgan sighed, looking up at the double doors. "I don't know, sweetie, but he should be back soon."

Jane nodded, looking away quickly. She wanted to see her brother. She hadn't seen him yet, they hadn't let her see him, thinking it might scare her. Her babysitter was a vampire, she wouldn't get too scared, hopefully.

And then the doctor walked through the door. His name was Dr. Flor. He was fairly young, at least 28, with wavy blonde hair and soft blue eyes. He smiled calmly and always kept a relaxed demeanor, he even talked to Jane too, not trying to push her out of the conversation. She liked the doctor and was glad that he was Ethan's doctor.

"Mr and Mrs. Morgan? Yes, I need to speak to you. Hello Jane," he smiled at the nine year old girl, who smiled sheepishly back.

"Dr. Flor, yes. How is Ethan? May we see him?" Mrs. Morgan said, grasping her husbands hand tightly. Dr. Flor frowned and looked at his clipboard, which he stared down intently at for a few moments, and then he looked back up.

"Well, it seems Ethan is going to get better. Though, his blood is rare and we only have a limited supply, I believe that we may be able to find a donor. Even if it is, in fact, one in a million. Another thing is... well, we've come across something wrong. I am deeply sorry to say this, but Ethan has fallen into a coma. We believe it might be PTS and he might be able to come out of it. But since it is a natural coma and not a medical induced one... we cannot control it," Dr. Flor said, giving them a sorry look. You could tell he meant it too.

Mrs. Morgan burst out in tears and Mr. Morgan nodded, shaking the doctors hand. Jane frowned, not knowing what a coma was, but could figure out it wasn't good with the way her mother cried. He opened her mouth to ask the doctor and tugged on his white coat.

"Mr. Doctor sir, what is a coma?"

Dr. Flor's face looked pained as he leaned down to her eye level. "Miss Morgan, a coma is... a sleep. But, you have no control over it."

"Ethan might not wake up?"

Dr. Flor glanced at her father and then back at her. "I don't know."

Jane frowned and nodded, small tears coming to her eyes. Ethan might never wake up from his sleep... Even though he was her older brother, he still played with her. He tickled her and laughed and even played with her dolls sometimes. Not as much anymore, but he still did it sometimes. Though, not so much with the dolls anymore.

"May we see him?" she asked, causing Jane to look at the doctor.

Dr. Flor smiled and gestured for them to follow him. They walked through the double doors and into a long hallway filled with door. Mrs. Morgan was still crying, even though her sobs had subsided, and walked right next to the doctor. Mr. Morgan was holding Jane's hand and she was staring straight ahead toward a door the doctor pointed out. Ethan was behind that door, her big brother.

"Here you go. Talking to someone in a coma might help, sometimes they can hear what you're saying," Dr. Flor said, opening the door and letting them in. Mrs. Morgan gasped when she saw him. Yes, Ethan was in the Intensive Care Unit, she wasn't prepared for what she saw. There was a breathing mask on his face and multiple IV's pumping blood were attached to him. Monitors were beeping, showing his heart and breathing.

Mrs. Morgan rushed up and grabbed her comatose sons hand. New tears sprang to her eyes and Mr. Morgan walked up and slid in a seat for her. Jane walked up next to her mother, staring at her brothers pale face wih the deep and dark circles under his closed eyes.

The doctor smiled sadly and walked away, out of the room.

He let the family be.

They would need it.

* * *

**Review please. And do tell me what you think about me doing a Mirror/rorriM fic! ^_^ Thanks! **

**I am not a doctor and therefore any medical info that was given was guessed at. **

**Any complaints? Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**^_^ Thank you, a lot.**

**After Mirror/rorriM, should I do a Blue Moon fic? And finish my story for the Young Justice Fandom, A Growing Robin. [Go Batman!] The little nine key on the keyboard isn't working. I cannot do a frowny face, lol. Yay. **

**Disclaimer: I wish a fourteen year old girl could own this. Though, I'd rather own a Vintage Typewriter... so... that or MBAV? I don't know... Still don't own it though. **

* * *

Jane held Ethan's hand, her eyes trained on that bite mark.

He was still human, she reminded herself, he was still her older brother. She shivered, thinking of what could've happened. Even though he wasn't a vampire, he was sucked. Someone decided to make a meal of him. She shivered again, eyes moving toward his pale face. He was still sleeping, the doctor said things were looking bright but she could tell. Ethan might not wake up, ever. It'd already been a week.

Her parents were outside, talking with Dr. Flor. Benny and his grandmother were there too, comforting her when her parents went out. Benny told her exactly what a coma was and was PTSD was. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, that's what he called it, and then explained it to her in full. It happened after something that was traumatizing, such as getting bitten by a vampire and then almost getting sucked dry while still living and breathing. Treating it involved therapy, which would be hard to obtain with what caused it, and it could cause other medical issues, such as the coma that Ethan had slipped into.

Benny walked into the room with a bag from Chick-Fil-A, he smiled at Jane softly and pulled up a seat next to her. So far, she hadn't spoken to anyone, not even Ethan, who she was convinced couldn't hear him.

"Hungry?"

She shook her head, grasping her brother's hand tighter, looking at the dark bags under his eyes.

"You should eat, Jane, you know that," Benny commented, his voice serious and obviously strained, as if he was having a hard time talking with anyone. Jane shrugged, glancing at the food he'd brought in. She was hungry, but she couldn't eat anything, it didn't agree with her at the moment.

After a few minutes, Benny left and she heard the doctor talking with her parents, explaining different things and stuff they needed to sign.

Jane looked around the room. White; it was all white. It reminded her of snow. But snow was happy, something that she played in and got out of school for. Ethan could be dying, and it was like snow. It was wasn't sparkly though. It was bland, dull and boring, quite unlike she and her brother. And, even though she was a 'devious little child', as Ethan often called her, she was still his younger sister. She still cared immensely for him and couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if Ethan wasn't here. Or, she gulped, was a vampire.

Eventually, she grasped her brothers hand and fell asleep, her head fell on those dull white sheets, right next to Ethan, eyes fluttering soundlessly as she dozed off into her dreams.

* * *

Sarah looked down at Ethan.

She'd stated she was a friend of his, only just hearing about his... problem, and they'd let her in after she signed a bunch of papers. She had walked into the room and almost walked back out again. Ethan was pale, nevermind the nutrients they were pumping into his body, and he looked so frail. The color of his skin as almost a pasty white, matching the sheets and room practically perfectly. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was matted with sweat. There were multiple IVs going into his skin, as well as a breathing mask over his mouth and nose. There were monitors that were beeping and the heart one was beeping constantly and it was the only thing that reassured Sarah that he was alive. He looked... dead, as if the skin was clinging to his bones, his hollowed out cheeks.

Were they not giving him something?

And, of course, being in a coma didn't help. And she was the one who caused this, she'd caused Ethan to fall into a coma, to almost die... and here she was, in all of her undead glory. She's the one who should be where he was, not the other way around.

"Hey," she muttered, looking away and crossing her arms. She'd heard it sometimes helped to talk to someone in a coma.

"Uh, it's me... Sarah. Ethan," she choked when she said his name. She wiped the tears away, sighing, and then continued, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I did try to save you, really. But then... I lost control. I don't really even know... I... it just happened. And, I know that seems like a horrible excuse, but...-"

"It just happened?"

She spun around, finding Benny standing there with his arms crossed. He scowled when he saw her face and then shook his head, crossing the room to stand at Ethan's otherside. They stared at each other for the longest time. Sarah was beginning to feel nervous and then tension that had developed in the room didn't help. Benny eye's were narrowed and his steely glare was almost as bad as Erica's, possibly worse.

"Is that seriously the best reason you could come up with?" Benny asked, glancing down at Ethan's face. Sarah's face would've gone red if it could.

"Benny, look, I never meant for this to happen-"

"The heck you did! You're a vampire! You suck blood just to live a dead life!"

Now Sarah was getting mad. She refused to drink human blood, even if she was a full true vampire. She drank Benny's grandma's blood substitute, though, for the past three weeks she was back to rats again. It wasn't so bad, but she didn't really want to have anymore. They were furry, nasty, and disgusting. She sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose, and looked up at Benny.

"Fine. I do, yeah, that's true," Sarah admitted, shrugging carelessly, "But, I do still care about Ethan, I want you to know that."

Benny didn't say anything as she spun on her heels and walked out. She stopped at the door and looked at Ethan, worry etched on her face, but then she opened it and stalked out. Benny sighed deeply and collapsed into the chair by Ethan's bed. He stared at his best friend, remembering when they first met. Benny was a year older than Ethan, him being fifteen and Ethan being fourteen, but they got along just fine.

"_Benjamin Weir, I am very disappointed in you. You do not hit the other children," his grandmother said, looking at her grandson in her disappointment. Benjamin 'Benny' Weir shrugged, grinning as his grandmother scraped off the dirt from his knees. _

"_I didn't mean to!" Benny protested, frowning, "But the kid took the ball from me!" _

"_That does not mean you hit him," she scolded, frowning as she looked into his innocent ten year old eyes. He grinned at her, showing dimples on his cheeks, and then spun and ran away. "Say you're sorry!" his grandmother called after him, he nodded in return, still running in a bee-line for the playground in White Chapel. He ran past a few other kids, ignoring them as he realized his grandmother would be watching me, therefore making him apologize. He sighed deeply, and turned back toward the Basket-Ball court. _

_The boy was still trying to dribble the ball, but he kept on tripping over his feet. It was obvious that the nine year was not going to be a sports player, but, then again, neither was Benny, he much better preferred going inside with video games than going out and tossing around a ball with the neighborhood kids. _

"_Hey!" Benny called out, causing the boy with the shaggy black hair to turn around. "I wanted to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. Okay, I did, but still. Sorry. So, wanna play with the ball?" _

_The boy with the black hair stared at Benny and then shrugged. "Apology accepted." _

"_Good," Benny said cheerfully, "Wanna play?"_

"_You wanna play with me?" the kid snorted, "Really? No one likes to play with me." _

_Benny shrugged, "I don't mind. Why don't they like to play with you?" _

_The boy frowned, scrunching up his nose, and then shrugged. He wore a pair of khaki colored cargo pants and a Batman shirt with worn out old Wal-mart sneakers. His hair hung in his face, curling up at the ends, and his eyes were a light chocolate brown._

"_I don't know. Sure though! My name is Ethan." _

Benny snapped out of the memory. And it just so happened that when he did, the heart monitor went flat.

* * *

**School starts soon guys. I won't be able to update as quickly. ): Darn. Boo High School!**

**Anyway, major cliffy right!? I know... I'm so horrible. **

**Review! **

**This chapter is dedicated to: TeamEthanMorgan. Her stories were the first ones I read when I came to this fandom. :) Thank you! You've inspired me! **


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't even remember pressing the doctors button.

All he knew is that after a rush of people, he was pushed out into the hall without a second glance. He began to pace in the hallway, often interrupted by the nurses. He flat lined, Ethan had flat lined. The Ethan he knew wouldn't just give up like that, he would keep going until he did what he had intended to do. And what had been Ethan's intent? To die?

Benny found that highly unlikely.

He had called Ethan's parents a while ago, and then had shown up just ten minutes before. Both were worriedly sitting in the chairs, holding hands. His mother was crying.

The doctor came out. He looked sad.

Fear wrapped itself around Benny's stomach.

He asked for the family of Ethan Morgan. Ethan's parents stood up, walking toward the grim looking Doctor. Benny walked over, but he almost wanted to turn and run. He knew.

He stood behind Ethan's dad.

He didn't make it, the Doctor said. It was too late.

Benny blamed himself.

Ethan's mother began to cry and his father looked down sadly, nodding a thanks to the doctor. Benny turned away, grabbing the nearest chair for the support he needed to stand up.

It was his fault.

He was too blame.

And now Ethan Morgan, was dead.

_**And the rest, is up to you. **_

_**Fin. **_


End file.
